makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Demitri
Bio Demitri was a Makai noble who was exiled from Makai to the human world for defining Belial Aensland. When Demitri recovered 80% of his powers, he was able to temporarily create an aura around him that would protect him from the sunlight. After 100 years of humiliation for his loss, the Prince of Darkness steadily readied himself to take over Makai once again. Movelist Special Attacks *Hell Ride: Demitri will phase and reappear. *Dashing Demon Cradle: Demitri spins at an angle, slicing at his foe. *Negative Stolen: Demitri will grab the opponent. If success, he jumps with him/her while spinning, then turns upside down and crashes into the ground. *Chaos Flare: Demitri tosses a fireball from his hands. *Bat Spin: Demitri teleports and reappears, spinning downward to stab his enemy with his cape. *Demon Cradle: Demitri spins in place, his cape becoming like blades. Hyper Combos *Midnight Pleasure: Demitri lunges at the opponent and if he connects, he will start biting them repeatedly before he punches them a couple of times and then kicks them away. Demitri must connect with the lunge, or the punching and kicking will activate instantly. *Midnight Bliss: Demitri floats forward with a romantic pose and a rose in hand; should he connect, he will greet himself as the opponent transforms into a more arousing version of themselves; if male, they will transform into a female version of themselves. If female, they will change into more casual wear. He then grabs them by their neck, drains their blood and throws their body away. (For effects of Midnight Bliss on different fighters, see effects below.) *Demon Blast: Demitri turns into his true form and releases several bats to attack the opponent. *Demon Flare (Lvl. 3): Demitri shouts "Go to hell!!" and fires a powerful larger multi-hitting fireball to his opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: He teleports in and says “You dare challenge the Noble of Makai?” *Taunt: He does the come here finger motion and says “Let’s play.” *Victory Pose: He says “To challenge me... is naught but foolishness.” As he pulls his cape over his face and the camera zooms in on his eyes. *Demitri's rival is Loki. Midnight Bliss effects SEGA *Sonic: Turns him into a woman with blue dress and a hat based on his head. *Akira Yuki: *Sakura Shinguji: *Vyse: *Bayonetta: *Beat: *Ulala: *Hotsuma: *Ethan Waber: *Bahn: *Amigo: Turns him into Amiga. *Tails: Turns him into Zooey (Sonic Boom). *Amy Rose: *Sarah Bryant: *Pai Chan: Unlockable * Knuckles: Turns him into Tikal from Sonic Adventure. * Blaze: * Jacky Bryant: * Gemini Sunrise: * Aika: * Alis Landale: * Rodin: * Alex Kidd: Turns him into Stella from the Alex Kidd series. * Toma: * Zephyr: * Jack Cayman: * Phantom R: * Segata Sanshiro: * Dr. Eggman: * Death Adder: * Selvaria Bles: DLC * Shadow: * El Blaze: * Erica Fontaine: * Ramirez: * Loki: * Axel Stone: * Shou Amabane: Capcom *Ryu: Transforms him into a girl from the Calcutta scene in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. *Mega Man: Turns him into Rokko-Chan. *Morrigan Aensland: Turns her into a small cartoonish green-haired girl like in the original Darkstalkers series. *Dante: Turns him into a female version of himself (similar to this). *Captain Commando: Turns him into a Carol enemy from the Captain Commando game. *Ruby Heart: *Strider Hiryu: Turns him into a girl similar to Tong Pooh. *Mike Haggar: *Leon S. Kennedy: *Tessa: *Batsu Ichimonji: Turns him into a girl with schoolgirl outfit. *Viewtiful Joe: Turns him into his sister Jasmine from Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble. *Arthur: Turns him into a girl similar in Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts. *Chun-Li: Changes her into her black nightgown from Street Fighter 4. *Cammy White: *Tron Bonne: Unlockable * Alex: Turns him into a lithe female version of himself with a tube top. * Yun: * Ibuki: * Zero: Turns him into a female version of himself with a Reploid skirt. * Felicia: * Nero: * Lady: * Regina: Changes her into her caveman clothes. * Edward Falcon: Turns him into a female aviator. * Amaterasu: Turns her into her goddess (human) version. * Felyne: * Phoenix Wright: Turns him into a woman in a business suit. * Nick Ramos: * M. Bison: Turns him into a dominatrix version in a dress, similar to his SVC Chaos version, except with the top closed, wearing a short skirt instead of pants, and with a riding crop in her hands. * Albert Wesker: Turns him into a female version of himself with a black midriff. * Bass: DLC * Juri Han: * Geo Stelar: * Demitri: * Vergil: * Poison: * Jin Saotome: * Cody: Guests * Mario: Turns him into a female version of himself with Tanooki ears and tail instead of his mustache & long brown hair. * Link: Turns him into a girl with his Gerudo Vai outfit from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. * Mii: * Shovel Knight: Turns him into Shield Knight. Sega vs. Capcom X SEGA * Cosmo: * Gilius: * Opa-Opa: * Vectorman: * ToeJam & Earl: * Astal: Turns him into Leda. * Centurion: * Wonder Boy: * Billy Hatcher: Turns him into Rolly Roll. * Sketch Turner: * AiAi: * Ristar: * Tyris Flare: * Ryo Hazuki * Kazuya Kiryu: * Gunstar Red: Turns him into Gunstar Yellow. Capcom * Sissel: * Akuma: Turns him into a maid with a red-bristled broom and a large red bow on the back resembling the "heaven" kanji. * Amingo: * Jill Valentine: * Nilin: * Nathan Spencer: Turns him into a girl similar to Haley from Bionic Commando Rearmed. * Frank West: Turns him into a female journalist. * Hayato: Turns him into a woman in black and white spandex. * Asura: * Gene: Turns him into a girl similar to Shannon. * Zack & Wiki: * Rouge: * Nina: Changes her into her Breath of Fire II clothes. * Devilotte: * Son Son: * Leo: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:DLC Characters